St Valentin selon Izaya
by little akary
Summary: Ou comment Izaya arrive pour une fois à faire ce qu'il veut de Shizu-chan.


Bon je sais ce n'est pas encore le moment, je suis même vachement en avance mais bon, j'avais l'idée en tête et écrite même alors autant vous la faire partager maintenant. Alors voilà bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Shizuo se retourna confortablement dans son lit pour éviter avec soin le rayon de soleil qui tentait de le sortir de sa torpeur. Il faisait partit des gens qui adoraient dormir et ne se privait jamais d'une grasse matinée lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Alors quand Tom lui avait appris que ce samedi il ne travaillerait pas il avait pu se réjouir. La seule chose qui cherchait à lui gâcher sa bonne humeur était ce volet mal fermé, mais il n'y arriverait pas. Mais un petit tour sur le côté, un mouvement de couette et le rayon de soleil était totalement caché aux yeux du jeune homme pour son plus grand plaisir. Cette journée s'annonçait bien.<p>

C'était tout de même un peu tôt parlé.

Shizuo avait presque réussi à se rendormir lorsqu'un bruit lui parvint. Il voulu d'abord l'ignorer, ce qu'il fit assez bien jusqu'à comprendre qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un bruit de clé. Kasuka serait libre ce week-end ? Il était le seul à avoir un double de ses clés. Mais il ne lui semblait pas que c'était dans ses projets. Il avait surement apprit que lui-même avec un congé et en avait profité pour venir lui rendre visite. A nouveau comblé par ce commencement réussi le blond réussi l'exploit de se lever. Il enfila rapidement un pantalon et enfila une chemise en passant dans le salon pour saluer son frère.

« Bonjour Shizu-chan ! » s'exclama alors une voix.

L'ex-barman arrêta presque immédiatement de boutonné sa chemise et releva la tête vers l'intrus qui était là. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand sous l'effet de la surprise. Il serra les points, sa mâchoire se crispa mais finalement il passa en coup de vent devant la vermine pour se précipiter la cuisine. Izaya le regarda passer amusé, gloussant un peu en voyant le blond vider une bouteille de lait la porte du frigo encore ouverte. Lorsque Shizuo se retourna vers l'informateur il avait réussi à peu près à se calmer et il était beaucoup plus incrédule que surpris. Comment la vermine avait-elle pu, avait-elle osé rentrer chez lui ? Et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ! Il eut la réponse à sa première question lorsqu'il remarqua une clé autour du doigt du brun.

« Où t'as eu ça ? grogna-t-il en se rapprochant menaçant.

-Un ami en commun, lui apprit-il avec un grand sourire. C'est pas très important.

-Je trouve moi ! s'exclama le blond.

-Tut, tut, reprit l'informateur ce qui énerva un peu plus l'autre. Sais-tu quel jour on est Shizu-chan ?

-Hein ? fit-il dubitatif se demandant ce qu'avait inventé son ennemi.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, rétorqua Izaya en haussant les épaules et secouant la tête de dépit. Aller fait un petit effort, je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver, après tout même s'il est minuscule tu as un cerveau.

-Izaya ! s'écria le blond se retournant vers le frigo.

-Attend, attend Shizu-chan. On est chez toi là, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas détruire ton logement… quoi que finalement je suis sûr que tu en serais capable. »

En effet Shizuo était bien parti pour balancer son propre frigo sur la vermine avant qu'elle ne lui fasse remarquer. Il grogna un peu et se retourna vers lui avec la ferme intention de le mettre dehors. Le balançant du second étage s'il le fallait. Non d'ailleurs ça serait par là qu'il passerait définitivement. Mais le brun reprit avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Aujourd'hui samedi 14 février. Ca te dit quelque chose ?

-C'est la date d'aujourd'hui et alors ?

-Alors comme ça tu la savais réellement.

-La ferme !

-Et le 14 février ne te rappelle rien d'autre ?

-Comme quoi ? »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté réflectif. Aurait-il oublié un anniversaire ? Et puis pourquoi ça intéressait la vermine d'abord ce genre de détail ? Ce dernier haussa de nouveau les épaules d'un air désolé puis sortit quelque chose de son manteau reprenant un de ses si cher sourires à moitié sadique.

« Joyeuse St Valentin Shizu-chan. »

L'autre s'étrangla à moitié en entendant ça. Encore plus en voyant la boite de chocolat que lui tendait le brun. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas d'hallucinations. Comme ça ne semblait pas être le cas, c'était donc que la vermine était tombé sur la tête ou quelque chose du genre. Il devait se débarrasser de lui le plus vite possible avant de lui-même devenir fou. Il attrapa la boite et l'envoya voler sur la table de la cuisine avant de chopper le brun par le col pour l'emmener vers le balcon d'où il comptait bien le jeter. C'était bien sûr sans compter sur cette vermine, qui se mi à se débattre, semblerait-il outré.

« Lâche-moi tout de suite Shizu-chan. C'est pas comme ça qu'on remercie la personne qui nous offre des chocolat à la St Valentin.

-La ferme, t'es pas toi alors pourquoi je te remercierai.

-Ca veut dire que si j'étais moi, tu ferais quelque chose ?

-A ma façon.

-Mais tu sais Shizu-chan, lui apprit-il en se libérant au final bien facilement de la prise du blond (ce qui énerva ce dernier), je suis toujours moi. J'ai pas chercher à être quelqu'un en venant ici.

-Alors c'est quoi ce délire !

-C'est tout simple. Tu dois quand même connaître le principe de la St Valentin.

-Ca va.

-On ne sait jamais tes deux seuls neurones peuvent avoir beaucoup de travail et donc pas le temps de retenir ce genre de chose… hum en fait non…, Shizuo fit mine de vouloir le reprendre par le col il reprit donc son explication en se reculant, tu vois je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas offrir des chocolats aux personnes que j'aime, ça me reviendrai trop cher tu comprends puisque j'aime tous les humains. Alors j'ai décidé d'en offrir à la seule personne que je n'aimais pas. Logique, non ?

-Selon ta logique peut-être. Maintenant dehors !

-Ah non, je suis venir t'offrir quelque chose quand même. Goute au moins ! s'outra presque le brun prenant un petit air mutin.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça. Ils vont finir à la poubelle.

-C'est cruel Shizu-chan.

-Rien à foutre. »

Le blond s'avança de nouveau vers le parasite qui était chez lui. Mais ce dernier s'esquiva de nouveau en faisant un magnifique sourire à l'ex-barman. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine comme s'il était chez lui et reprit possession de sa boite de chocolat.

« Tient au chocolat au lait comme tu aimes en plus.

-Comment tu connais mes goûts ?

-Enfin voyons Shizu-chan, je suis celui qui te connais le plus après tout, répondit-il en agitant la main.

-T'as mi quelque chose dedans, pour que tu veuilles à ce point me les faire manger.

-Mais non promis ?

-Hum… »

Izaya soupira et regarda faussement outré le blond mais finalement il consentit à en prendre un en premier, pour exemple. Il le mangea sous le regard inquisiteur de l'ex-barman et comme il l'avait annoncé rien ne se passa. Shizuo sembla se détendre légèrement. Il répliqua tout de même pour faire bonne figure :

« Toujours des idées aussi tordues.

-C'est bon j'ai compris je les reprends si tu veux. Ils sont vraiment bon, il faudrait pas gâcher. »

Il lécha le reste qui avait un peu fondu sur son doigt tendant son autre main pour récupérer son bien. Le blond l'abandonna sans remord semblait-il mais l'informateur n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il en enfourna un deuxième avant de tirer Shizuo vers lui. Ce dernier surpris ouvrit la bouche pour râler ce dont le plus petit profita pour y coller la sienne et emmener le chocolat par ses propres moyens là où il devait être. Si le propriétaire des lieux resta bloqué au début, le baiser s'enhardi bien au-delà de ce qu'avait pu prévoir le brun. Lui-même eut du mal à lâcher prise mais quand l'air vint à manquer il fallu bien faire quelque chose. C'est donc à bout de souffle qu'ils se regardèrent silencieusement, pensif sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis Izaya laissa un grand sourire se dessiner sur son visage et déclara :

« Alors tu vois qu'ils sont bon.

-Izaya ! s'écria le blond en lui courant après.

-Et maintenant tu ne pourrais pas dire que je ne t'ai rien offert. Tu as goutté Shizu-chan, rigola-t-il en se dirigeant de lui-même vers le balcon. La balle est dans ton camps, j'attendrais ! »

Il sauta sans plus d'explication laissant un Shizuo totalement énervé, qui d'ailleurs n'avait rien écouté, criant son prénom depuis le balcon.

« Reviens ici vermine !

-Pour me faire tuer, non merci Shizu-chan mais je retiens l'invitation.

-Izaya ! »

Le brun rentra extrêmement fier de lui ce jour là. Il avait réussi à faire accepter ses chocolats de St Valentin à Shizuo. Il lui était maintenant redevable et l'informateur avait hâte de coir comment l'autre allait régler son White Day. Un seul petit détail le chiffonnait un peu il s'était totalement laissé prendre par le jeu lors de l'échange avec le plus grand. Il avait perdu de vue son objectif premier et ça ce n'était pas acceptable. Que le blond se laisse guider par ses instinct ça semblait normal pour une bête comme lui, mais il était sensé être au dessus de tout ça.

Loin de ces réflexions le blond ruminait tout seul dans son appartement. Sa journée qui s'annonçait bien avait finalement tourné au désastre. Pour le moment il se vengeait en faisant une razzia dans les chocolats de la vermine, qui étaient en plus véritablement ses préférés. Encore une fois il se demandait comment l'informateur pouvait savoir autant de chose sur lui. Et qu'est-ce que se cachait derrière la dernière idée de l'informateur.

Son dimanche se passa heureusement mieux, même s'il eut la visite de Shinra. Apparemment le médecin était extrêmement heureux et il voulait faire passer sa joie.

« Tu te rends comptes Celty m'a offert des chocolats, elle s'est pliée à la coutume, ça veut bien dire qu'elle tient à moi. Je veux dire qu'elle assume notre couple. Et toi tu en as reçu Shizuo-kun ? Ah ! Ah je retire la question, déclara-t-il rapidement en voyant la dégradation subite de l'humeur de son interlocuteur. Enfin je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir offrir à mon tour à Celty . Des chocolats aussi, ça serait pas original et puis de toute façon elle ne pourrait pas les manger… Ah Shizuo aide-moi…

-C'est encore toi qui la connait le mieux tu devrais être capable de trouve seul ce qu'elle aime, déclara le blond.

-Mais quelques suggestions auraient été les bienvenues quand même. Je sais, je vais l'emmener en voyage ! »

Le médecin se leva tout excité, il voulait tout préparer sur le moment. Si bien que le collecteur de dettes n'eut pas le temps de demander pourquoi il faisait tout ça. Il avait toujours été assez exagéré lorsqu'il s'agissait de la Dullahan mais offrir un voyage en remerciement pour des chocolats… non là il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ne comprenait pas Shinra, il n'allait pas en faire tout un plat.

Le lendemain c'est un Tom un peu maussade que le garde du corps retrouva. Lorsque le blond lui demanda il se contenta d'un pauvre sourire avec un haussement d'épaules désabusé.

« Une St Valentin râtée, on m'a posé un lapin. Bah dans un sens tant mieux je n'aurais pas à me creuser la tête pour le White Day… ça n'empêche que j'ai du mal à m'y résoudre.

-Le White Day ? demanda Shizuo doutant de savoir ce que c'était.

-Le jour où ceux qui ont reçu un présent à la St Valentin doivent offrir à leur tour quelque chose en retour.

-L'enfoiré ! Je savais qu'ils était empoisonnés !

-Oh tu en as reçu Shizuo ?

-En quelque sorte, grogna-t-il exédé.

-Que vas-tu faire alors ?

-Lui faire payer d'avoir essayé de me rouler. »

Voyant l'aura inquiétante qui se dégageait du blond Tom préféra s'arrêter là. S'il était presque sûr qu'il ne lui ferait rien, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.

Pour une fois l'ex-barman avait eu le temps de préméditer sa vengeance sur le petit brun. C'est ainsi qu'un mois après les fait il se dirigeait vers Shinjuku, un étrange paquet entre les mains. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement de la vermine comme si le verrou, qui devait la maintenir fermée, n'avait jamais existé puis il la claqua derrière lui pour faire comprendre qu'il était irrémédiablement là. Mais de toute façon le brun étant à son bureau avait vu direct sur lui. Il s'exclama directement un peu contrit :

« Tu aurais pu faire un effort, je n'ai pas cassé ta porte moi.

-Rien à foutre.

-Charmant. Et donc pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Le blond déposa sa boîte sur le bureau de l'informateur, laissant ce dernier perplexe. Il releva un sourcil et souleva le couvercle curieux. Un magnifique moka se dévoila alors à lui.

« Oh, je ne m'attendais pas à ça Shizu-chan. Ca donne envie de goûter. »

Comme il ne se contenta pas que de le dire le brun prit un peu de crème sur son doigt pour le porter à ses lèvres. Un petit « Hum » apprit à l'ex-barman qu'il avait eu raison de faire confiance à Shinra et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il observait l'autre. Dès qu'il le sentit Izaya releva la tête pour le fixer à son tour.

« Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? T'en veux une part ?

-Non ça ira.

-Tant mieux ça en fait plus pour moi. »

Le sourire du blond s'étira un peu plus mais le petit brun ne remarqua rien occupé à découper un morceau pour le manger. Il prit une bouchée, se mettant au fond de son fauteuil, dégustant comme il le fallait la presque parfaite défaite de son meilleur ennemi.

« Très bon, finit-il par dire n'ayant même pas encore tout avalé.

-Vraiment ? »

Il secoua la tête d'approbation mais se figea voyant le collecteur de dettes passer de son côté du bureau. C'est une nouvelle fois au travers du brun que Shizuo pu découvrir la saveur de la douceur qu'il avait rapporté. Mais de nouveau le goût passa finalement au dernier plan. Lorsque le blond relâcha l'informateur il le dominait complètement, les mains posées sur chaque accoudoirs. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Izaya de rire un peu.

« Ouais pas mauvais, approuva-t-il.

-Tu es un copieur Shizu-chan.

-Tu crois ? »

Il allait répondre quand il sentit quelque chose de froid glisser sur son cou.

« Je ne copie pas, moi j'irai jusqu'au bout. »

Et il se baissa pour aller lui-même lécher la marque de crème qu'il avait laissé sur la peau blanche. Un long frisson parcouru le brun alors qu'il se crispait totalement.

« Ah arrête ça Shizu-chan !

-Pourquoi ? Tu avais raison c'est très bon, encore mieux comme ça.

-Où crois-tu toucher là ? grogna-t-il de nouveau.

-Je te l'ai dit Izaya-kun, je vais juste finir. »

Mais le brun ne l'entendant pas du tout de cette façon sortit son couteau et entailla la chemise de l'ex-barman ? A son grand regret il n'y avait aucune marque sur sa peau. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sourire encore.

« Tu permets alors que je goûte aussi ? »

Mais il n'attendit pas de réelle réponse pour parcourir le torse à découvert face à lui. Shizu-chan voulait jouer et bien ils seraient donc deux joueurs dans ce cas. Cette fois ce fut le blond qui se crispa à la sensation du froid mais l'informateur ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir ou même de faire autre chose, qu'il s'employait déjà à le réchauffer.

Et il est vrai qu'un moment plus tard tous les deux avaient on ne peut lus chaud. Les choses avaient une nouvelle fois dégénéré mais Izaya était content du résultat. Avec ça il avait de quoi charrier le collecteur de dette durant un moment. Malgré que ce soit lui qui soit venu le chercher le brun avait réussi à retourné les choses à son avantage. Bien qu'il doutait que le plus grand souffre comme la plupart des personnes à leur première fois, au moins il avait eut le plaisir de le dominer et ça c'était l'important. L'informateur se tourna vers la forme allongée dans son lit, apparemment il était fatigué, en même temps il n'allait pas lui en vouloir. Izaya lui s'assit sur le bord du lit, regardant tranquillement par la fenêtre. Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il ouvre s'il ne voulait pas que ça chambre pu le sexe. Mais alors qu'il allait le faire des mots le retint.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on vient de faire ?

-Ah là ! Shizu-chan ne dormait pas ?

-Répond à ma question !

-Il me semble qu'on a couché ensemble. C'est bien ce que tu était venu chercher, non ?

-J'voulais juste te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. J'ai pas pu m'arrêter, merde ! il aurait bien voulu crier mais était trop amorphe pour le faire véritablement.

-Une vraie bête comme toujours…

-Izaya, coupa-t-il pour une fois dans un murmure.

-Qu'y a-t-il Shizu-chan ?

-Je crois que j'ai aimé ça. »

Un gros blanc suivi cette révélation. Le brun ne savait pas trop comment accuser cette information. Le choix entre profiter de la situation que lui offrait l'autre ou bien défaire les liens directement et le tuer maintenant. De toute façon le tuer immédiatement était proscrit mais il pouvait toujours le jeter dehors et le faire tuer ensuite. Pourtant l'option profiter de la situation semblait vouloir prendre le dessus. Comment pourrait-il se servir de cet aveux à son avantage ? Ca lui semblait être assez réjouissant. Puis au fond de lui il n'avait pas trouvé ça détestable non plus.

« Oh, même si je suis la personne que tu détestes le plus ?

-J'en suis malade, vermine ! Putain, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

-Que du bien apparemment Shizu-chan ?

-Je te tuerai, c'est une promesse.

-Allons je crois que tu n'es pas en position de faire de telles menaces, remarqua le brun venant se mettre à quatre pattes sur lui.

-Ne pense pas que j'ai changé ! grogna l'ex-barman en usant de force pour échanger leur place.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu es en position de force, là. »

Il leva la main, fixant les yeux couleur sang, puis enserra son cou pour l'étouffer. De moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les mains de l'informateur remonter le long de ses côtes comme une douce caresse traitresse. Il résista un peu mais lâcha prise lrosque sa tête fut baissée pour que ses lèvres rencontrent leurs jumelles.

Lorsqu'Izaya les décala de nouveau, il ne pu s'empêcher de souffler tout contre ses lèvres :

« Tu es à moi Shizu-chan.

-Dans tes rêves.

-Prouve-le. »

Prenant ça pour un défi le blond se releva. Le petit brun le regarda surpris et indécis. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il comprit que Shizuo entreprenait de se rhabiller qu'il décida qu'il avait son mot à dire.

« Où comptes-tu aller ?

-Chez moi.

-Oh déjà ? On s'amusait bien non ?

-Ecoute-moi bien vermine. Je ne t'appartiens pas et jamais ça ne sera le cas. J'ai dit ce que j'ai dit mais c'était une énorme erreur qu'on a fait là ! Ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il y en ait d'autre. Et ne t'avise pas de remettre les pieds à Ikebukuro !

-Shizu-chan, se plaignit l'informateur en se collant à son dos passant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Lâche-moi !

-Je vais devoir refuser vois-tu, je n'ai absolument pas envi que tu partes. En plus il reste du moka à finir. »

Le blond allait rétorquer lorsque l'autre attaqua en traitre embrassant et mordillant la peau encore nue de son cou. Le plus petit se retint de rire, ce n'était pas le moment s'il voulait garder son emprise, mais maintenant il en était sûr. Ce jeu allait l'amuser encore pendant un long moment.


End file.
